Captain America: First Vengeance
Captain America: First Vengeance is a eight part digital comic book set during the events of Captain America: The First Avenger written by Fred Van Lente. Plot Part I It starts with Captain America parachuting into Nazi-occupied Danish Straits in April, 1944. The story jumps back to 1924 where a young Steve Rogers is speaking to Sarah Rogers, his mother, before she dies of tuberculosis that very day. The story then goes to 1930 where Rogers is getting beaten up by a band of bullies before a boy turns up and saves him. The boy introduces himself as "Bucky" Barnes and the two become best friends. Back in 1941 Rogers and Barnes are at a painting class when a man comes in and tells them that they are at war with Germany. Barnes agrees to train Rogers to get him ready to enlist. After his training they both go to enlist where Barnes is enlisted but Rogers is told he his unfit for service. He tells Bucky that he is going to get a "second opinion". Part 2 In 1944 Rogers is fighting a HYDRA Exo-skeleton battlesuit that Arnim Zola designed while being lectured on his powers by Schmidt. Back in February, 1934, in the Deutsches Opernhaus, Schmidt is attending a performance as well as Adolf Hitler and Ernst Kaufmann. Schmidt approaches Hitler and expresses his interest in Norse mythology at which Hitler tells Kaufmann to arrange a lunch between them. Kaufmann takes Schimdt outside and threatens him not to go near Hitler again. Schmidt is then approached by Heinrich Himmler, head of the S.S. who asks him if they can have a talk. Later that year in June, Kaufmann is swimming in a hotel in Bavaria when Schmidt approaches him and tells him that for him it is the Night of the Long Knives and that he will be taking over Kaufmann's weapons program. Schmidt then proceeds to kill him. Back in 1944 Rogers has defeated the HYDRA Exo-skeleton when Schmidt sends out a HYDRA Light Armored Vehicle to finish him off asking Rogers how well made he really is. In July, 1934 Schmidt's men are attacking an S.A. facility in Kummersdorf. He enters a room where he meets Dr. Zola and tells him to stop working on exo-skeleton technology and tells him he is to make the man himself into a weapon to which Zola agrees. In 1935 Dr. Abraham Erskine is travelling to Geneva because his family is descended from Jews. Schmidt stops the train and tells him that he will help make the Super Soldier Serum or he will kill his family to which Erskine reluctantly agrees. Part 3 To be added Part 4 To be added Appearances Characters *Captain America *Johann Schmidt *Bucky Barnes *Arnim Zola *Abraham Erskine *Howard Stark *Chester Phillips *Peggy Carter *Dum Dum Dugan *Gabe Jones *Jim Morita *James Montgomery Falsworth *Jacques Dernier *Adolf Hitler *Heinrich Himmler *Ernst Kaufmann *Colonel Lohmer *Lt. Kleiber *Joseph Rogers (photograph) *Sarah Rogers *Klaus Erskine *Marlene Erskine *Greta Erskine *Donna *Franklin D. Roosevelt (mentioned) Locations *New York City, New York *New Jersey **Camp Lehigh ***Strategic Scientific Reserve Facility *Los Angeles, California *Denmark *Berlin, [[Germany **Deutsches Opernhaus *Bad Wiessee, Germany *Nuremberg. Germany (mentioned) *Dachau, Germany (mentioned) *Geneva, Switzerland (mentioned) *Guernica, Spain *Austria *Africa Items *Captain America's Shield *Captain America's Uniform *HYDRA Exo-skeleton *Vibranium *Grappling Hook Gun *Runestone Vehicles *Cargo Plane *HYDRA Light Armored Vehicle *Howard Stark's Modified Car Organizations *HYDRA *Third Reich *Schutzstaffel *Sturmabteilung *Strategic Scientific Reserve *United States Armed Forces *Howling Commandos Mentioned *Parsifal Gallery Dugan Jones.png SteveMeetsBucky.PNG Jones.png Sarah Rogers.png Joseph Rogers.jpg Schmidt recruits Zola.PNG Grappling Hook.png Erskine Peggy.png Schmidt-Skull.PNG Schmidt what.JPG Schmidt-Wagner.PNG Schmidt already.JPG Schmidt soldiers.PNG Red Skull cafv 03 018copy-1.jpg Red Skull cafv 02 011copy-1.jpg Scmidt attack.PNG Schmidt Zola 2.PNG ZolaSchmidt3.JPG ZolaSchmidt4.JPG Zola Schmidt5.JPG Zola Schmidt52.JPG ZolaSchmidt6.JPG Schmidt Erskine.PNG Schmidt Erskine.JPG Schmidt Erskine 2.PNG Zola lost.JPG Zola hrrm.JPG Zola 1934 1.PNG Zola 1934 2.PNG Erskine Zola.JPG Cap vs HYDRA.png Phillips Erskine.JPG Phillips CAFV.JPG Phillips CAFV 2.JPG Stark Phillips.JPG Stark Phillips expo.JPG Phillips Stark.JPG HYDRA vehicle.JPG External Links Read Captain America: First Vengence on YouTube. *Issue 1 *Issue 2 *Issue 3 *Issue 4 Category:Comics Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Merchandise